killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Orchid
Orchid (also called the Black Orchid in tribute to her dark beauty) is a playable female fighter and a major signature character of the Killer Instinct games, having featured prominently in every installment of the series to date. A secret agent and highly trained assassin who boasts mysterious powers, Orchid was dispatched by a shadowy organization to uncover the truth behind Ultratech's nefarious activities. In Killer Instinct (2013), she's a rogue counterintelligence operative who has embarked on a personal crusade against the megacorporation, and founded an underground resistance movement known as the Disavowed. Along with her younger half-brother, Jago, Orchid is one of the main protagonists of the Killer Instinct franchise. Biography Appearance In the original Killer Instinct (1994), Orchid is an athletic and dark-haired young woman wearing a green leotard that has the word "HOT" written on the side in yellow letters. The ends of her leotard feature a yellow lining around her thighs, and she wears green gloves and ankle-length, high-heeled boots. The boots also have yellow cut-offs and show extra weapons strapped to them. Orchid has a green and yellow headband wrapped around her head and wields two plasma-based eskrima sticks. In Killer Instinct 2, Orchid had a slight redesign, with her leotard now possessing holes on the sides of her chest and cutting off at the 'v' between her legs, her boots extending all the way up to her thighs, and her eskrima sticks being replaced with electrified tonfas. She also has a pair of circular earrings. In Killer Instinct (2013), she receives a complete design overhaul but in comparison to many of the other characters she retains a design largely similar to her original appearance. Orchid now has a pair of nightvision goggles atop her head, a green armored bustier over a white top, green shorts with a belt around them, black cut-off gloves while on her left upper arm she has a green strap of cloth wrapped around her bicep, bandages wrapped around her wrists and a mini-computer on her right wrist. She wears a single shin-guard on her right knee along with another strap of cloth, and ankle high, high-heeled combat boots. Orchid once more uses electronic eskrima sticks in battle. Orchid's retro costume closely mirrors her original 1994 appearance but also mixes in minor elements from her KI2 outfit, such as boots and a pair of circular earrings which are much bigger than she had in the previous game. Personality A steadfast and intrepid servicewoman, Orchid's life changed dramatically when she was sent to investigate a RUMINT about the sinister ambitions and sprawling web of influence of the supposedly defunct Ultratech. Quickly uncovering that the corporation not only remains active but in fact has never been as powerful, Orchid becomes targeted by Ultratech's enigmatic CEO, ARIA, after she gathers information that threatens to expose the full extent of the company's influence over governments, mass media, financial institutions and the military-industrial complex. Disavowed by her own organization and labelled a dangerous rogue, the Black Orchid responds by making Ultratech's smears her own, and establishes an underground spy network of agents who were similarly brought to ruin by the megacorporation. Bereft of official support, in constant danger, and under severe psychological strain, ARIA expected Orchid to falter. But the secret agent instead embarks on a crusade against Ultratech, and starts building out the Disavowed into a fully-fledged paramilitary resistance movement, bent on strategically sabotaging ARIA's operations across the world. Pitted in a contest of wills against an overwhelmingly powerful enemy, Orchid becomes increasingly volatile, until she is reunited with her long-lost half-brother, Jago; with the siblings resolving to support each other in their struggles, no matter the outcome. Abilities Trained for most of her life as an elite field agent for covert operations, black ops and wetworks by the Special Warfare Department of the US military, the mysterious and beautiful woman known as the Black Orchid combines the qualities of a special forces operative and an assassin, rendering her deceptively lethal in combat. Orchid fights in a military CQC-style that emphasizes legwork, grappling and ground control techniques in order to subdue her victims, and utilizes various crowd control weaponry, such as stun batons and flashbang grenades, to control and disorient her mark before taking it down. Because of a highly classified government experiment that has been performed on her paternal grandmother, the Black Orchid is capable of summoning a cat-like manifestation of energy (which she affectionately calls the "firecat") that obeys her every command and which assaults anything that is threatening her. Orchid has been known to assume this cat-like form of energy herself as well, implying that the "firecat" in actuality is the extension of her own life force. Killer Instinct (1994) Story B. Orchid is a secret agent, sent by an unknown group to investigate the mysterious disappearances that surround the ''Killer Instinct'' tournament. Her true identity and abilities are shrouded in secrecy. Extended Story For many years, Black Orchid has been amongst the code-named elite of a professional spy organization working for the greater good of society. Her past remains hidden, including some things of which even she is unaware; she won't find out for some time yet that Jago is actually her brother. Realizing that clear evidence of Ultratech's crimes and dark ambition is proving impossible to come by, she eventually decides that the only way into the company is also the most dangerous: straight through the open front door. Once her superiors are persuaded of the necessity, she goes ahead and enters the tournament. Ending )]] Escaping unscathed with vital information about the corrupt future plans of Ultratech, Orchid rushes back to report. Informing her superiors of Ultratech's evil intentions, they can now act in bringing about the destruction of the corruption presiding there. Stage Moveset Command Moves *''Lasaken: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *''Flick Flak:'' Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick *''Fire Cat:'' Charge Back Then Forward And Any Punch *''Spinning Sword:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back Plus Fierce Punch *''Ichi:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back Plus Medium Punch Or Quick Punch Special Moves *''Combo Breaker:'' Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick *''Ultra Combo:'' Back, Forward, Medium Punch End Specials *''End Special 1:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 2:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 3:'' Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick, Medium Kick Danger Moves *''No Mercy 1:'' Sweep Back, Back, Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *''No Mercy 2:'' Close Down, Forward, Back Plus Quick Kick Forward Kick To Stomp On Frog *''Humiliation:'' Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back Plus Fierce Punch Killer Instinct 2 Story Eyedol’s death by Orchid’s hand freed massive energies, ripping Ultratech back in time. Now 2000 years in the past, Orchid must face a new challenge and an even greater foe. Extended Story The lethal secret agent remains as enigmatic as always. Had she been caught and detained in her infiltration of Ultratech, the authorities would eventually have exposed her as a valued asset of an international spy organization. However, Orchid's role in the tournament and ultimate victory over the warlord Eyedol yielded some very unexpected results, leaving not only her but most of Ultratech trapped two millennia in the past with rather more urgent concerns on their hands. Endings Kill Sabrewulf, don't kill Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Separated at birth, the orphaned brother and sister are reunited. A new fighting team has been formed. Kill Sabrewulf and Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath, Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago. She returns home, but her victory is hollow. For the rest of her life, she mourns the loss of the brother she never knew. Don't kill Sabrewulf or Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Reaching beyond the grave, Gargos possesses Sabrewulf and attacks. But Jago slays the wolf and the siblings return home to a new life. Don't kill Sabrewulf, kill Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago, his spirit possessing Sabrewulf in a last desperate act. Gargos attacks. Taken by surprise, Orchid falls and Gargos has his vengeance. KI Gold Ending: Amazed that her victory in the 1st tournament hadn't destroyed Ultratech, Orchid returned, but this time there can be no doubt, Ultratech has been destroyed, good has triumphed. But, in her heart Orchid knows this is not the last time she will be needed, for wherever there is good, evil must also exist, it is only a matter of time before she must return. Stage Moveset *''Flick Flack:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick Opener *''Ichi:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch Opener *''Tiger Slide:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick Opener *''Tonfa Fire:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *''Fake Tonfa Fire:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *''San:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch *''Air-Buster:'' Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick *''Air Double:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick *''Throw:'' Forward, Fierce Punch *''Reverse Throw:'' Back, Fierce Punch An Opponent's Throw Move *''Parry Move:'' Back Plus Hold Quick Punch *''Pressure Move:'' Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *''Combo Breaker:'' Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch And Kick *''Ultra Combo Breaker:'' Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, *Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *''Mini-Ultra Combo:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Punch *''Ultra Combo:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Kick *''Ultimate Combo:'' Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch *''0-Combo Ultimate:'' Back, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Kick Super Moves *''Super Ichi:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks, Linker *''Fire Cat:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks, Linker *''Super Flak:'' Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward. Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *''End Special 1:'' Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 2:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 3:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch, Fierce Puncj *''End Special 4:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick, Quick Kick *''End Special 5:'' Down, Quarter Forward. Forward. Quick Punch Finishers *''Ultimate:'' Hold Back, Half Circle Back, Medium Kick *''Ultimate 2:'' Half Circle Front, High Kick (Killer Instinct: Gold only) Killer Instinct (2013) Story Paranoid, unstable, and disavowed from her agency, Orchid is determined to carry out her crusade against the dismantled organization, Ultratech. In war-torn Eastern Europe, she sets out to build an underground network that will prove Ultratech is still active. Extended Story The Firecat’s Summoning: Endings Spare Sadira, ULTRA Fulgore: Gasping and defeated, Sadira reveals the identity of the one who sanctioned her: ARIA leads a reborn Ultratech. With renewed purpose, Orchid becomes a mercenary angel of vengeance, bent on burning Ultratech to the ground. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Sadira: Branded a rogue and psychotic, Orchid leaves behind a wake of death and terror in her single-minded campaign against Ultratech. As others are drawn to her cause, Orchid's network becomes an increasingly unstable and deadly global force to be reckoned with. ULTRA Both Sadira and Fulgore: With only personal conviction to maintain her crusade against Ultratech, Orchid nearly falters-- until she is again reunited with her brother, Jago. Each grappling with inner demons, they are strengthened by mutual cooperation, resolved to aid each other to the end. Shadow Lords An Uneasy Alliance (before fighting ARIA) The enemy of my enemy is my friend, as the old saying goes. But when it comes to ARIA and the Ultratech empire, Orchid is willing to make an exception - just this once. Loose Ends (before fighting Sadira) Orchid has never been one to leave things half-done, and finishing off Ultratech's assassin is an itch she's been waiting to scratch for far too long. Shadow Brother (before fighting Shadow Jago) This aberration is not Orchid's brother! Purge the evil spirit from Shadow Jago's body, and return Orchid's sibling to his true self. Stage The rebel outpost is similar in theme to B. Orchid's Helipad stage from Killer Instinct 2. During an Ultra Combo, the apartment building in the background will be demolished by army helicopters, who demolish it with a missile barrage. If both characters remain idle on this stage for a while, a remix of Orchid's classic theme, "K.I. Feeling", will begin to play in the background. Moveset stage for [[Killer Instinct (2013 video game)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]]]] '''Combo Trait - Double Linkers:' Ichi Ni San, when used as a linker, can be performed twice. Instinct Mode - Cat's Call: Orchid calls her fire cat as the projectile to attack her opponent, leading to some unblockable mix-ups; the fire cat will no longer be used as a projectile after the Instinct Mode is finished, which she can turn into a fire cat of her own. Command Moves * Whiplash * Danger Zone * Throw Special Moves * Flick Flack: A multi-hitting handstand kick. * Ichi Ni San: A quick attack with her batons. ** 1st Hit: ** 2nd Hit: ** 3rd Hit: ** Ichi Nise: Orchid can dash cancel forward. * Blockade Runner: Fast, low hitting slide kick. * Air Buster: A powerful knee strike which launches Orchid in the air. * Grenade Toss: A stun grenade. Explodes after a time delay or on contact with projectiles. Shadow Moves * Fire Cat: Transforms into a fire cat. This attack is projectile invulnerable. ** Upper Firecat: * Shadow Flick Flack: * Shadow Ichi Ni San: Combo Openers * Flick Flack: * Ichi Ni San 3rd Hit: * Blockade Runner: * Shadow Flick Flack: * Firecat: Combo Linkers * Flick Flack: * Ichi Ni San: * Blockade Runner: * Shadow Ichi Ni San: * Firecat: Ultra Combo * 26 Hits Ultimate Combo *TBA Gallery KI Series = - KI2 = Killer Instinct 2 Orchidbooty.png Orchid-ki2-animation.gif|[https://youtu.be/1YNJPd0uHDA?t=23 ♫ Play hard with the feeling ♫] Orchid7.jpg Orchidcloseup.jpg|A close-up of her fighting sticks Orchid-washcar.jpg|That's one fine automobile Ki2orchidboobs.jpg|Nice pair of earrings Ki2orchidwin.jpg Orchid-nintendo64.jpg|Orchid featured in a promotional ad for the Nintendo 64 (late '90s) Orchid-crouch.jpg Ki2orchidrender.jpg|Orchid's 1996 character models (KI2 arcade) Orchid-vs-Glacius-Raraware-KI-Gold.jpg|Bodied by Orchid Killer Instinct 2 Classic Xbox One 20.jpg|Orchid in Killer Instinct Classic (Xbox One and PC) Orchidending1.jpg|The opening to Orchid's arcade endings in KI2 Orchidending3.jpg|Orchid's "the reunited siblings" arcade ending (1A) Orchidending2.jpg|Orchid's "the reunited siblings" arcade ending (2A) Orchidending5.jpg|Orchid's "the lost brother" arcade ending (1A) Orchidending4.jpg|Orchid's "the lost brother" arcade ending (2A) - KI2013 = Killer Instinct (2013) Orchidreturns.jpg|Guess who's back, boys Ultraorchid.jpg|The hottest news from around the world of KI 4332783.jpg|B. Orchid's Killer Instinct (2013) render Orchid Wallpaper 1920x1080-1.jpg|Orchid's new in-game model for KI 2013 Orchidshadowlords.png|B. Orchid's Shadow Lords artwork Orchid Emblem2 Wallpaper 1920x1080-1.jpg|The emblem of the Disavowed, Orchid's paramilitary resistance movement against ARIA Orchidpet.jpg|Orchid petting her "firecat" Orchidretros.jpg|Orchid's "classic" and "cowgirl" outfits Kiorchidretro.png|Orchid's "classic" costume in KI 2013 (1994 theme) C9J80M W0AAP6ov.jpg|The woman in red Orchidhawt.jpg|B. Orchid's 1994-themed retro outfit (default) Classic Costume Orchid.png|Orchid's 1994 retro outfit (pink attire) Picture Orchid.png|B. Orchid's Killer Instinct 2-themed concept art for KI 2013 Orchidki2retro.jpg|When nostalgia's exactly what it used to be... OrchidCharModel.jpg|Orchid's Killer Instinct (2013) default character model Jago and Orchid.PNG|An unusual brother and sister meet for the first time Ki largetout final 940x520.jpg|The twin hearts of Killer Instinct (est. 1994) Classic Orchid and Classic Jago.png|A family reunion twenty years in the making screen040.png|Testing each other's mettle Orchidbigsis2.jpg|Never, ever, diss your big sis... Orchidbigsis.jpg|...it just ain't worth it Orchid30.jpg|Her instructors at SEAL Team 6 did mention she's a lioness who walks upright Takeemdown.jpg|"Take her down!" Soorchidwasright.jpg|Orchid was right about Ultratech all along Orchidbrooding.jpg|Time to plan her next move... Orchidgotcha.gif|...and she knows precisely where to begin Orchidpinnacle.jpg|''♫ You'll never see me coming, bitch! ♫'' Orchidsmile.jpg|B. Orchid in her Rebel Outpost somewhere in Eastern Europe Orchidsweaty.jpg|Things are about to get very dirty... Orchidground.jpg|...and real sweaty Orchidfamilyissues.jpg|There's also some family issues left to deal with... Orchidshadowjago.jpg|...with her brother being possessed by a demon and all Orchid Arcade Bio.png|Orchid's KI 2013 character bio Orchidyellowatire.jpg|Orchid's default costume (yellow attire) Orchidretrogargos.jpg|B. Orchid and Gargos in their 1994 & 1996 "classic" costumes Orchidyellowretro.jpg|Orchid's retro costume (yellow color) 063 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 1 064 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 2 065 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 3 066 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 4 067.JPG|Retro Costume Color 5 068.JPG|Retro Costume Color 6 Killer-Instinct-Holiday-Orchid-1024x576.png|Christmas-themed colors and accessories Orchidwulfholiday.jpg B5ZPZ3BIUAAzzOs.png|Boys, want some candy? KI GoldSkinPack2 1920x1080 SuperHeroArt NoTitle-1.png|"Gold Pack 2" Orchidpuregold.jpg|Worth her weight in gold 46bae63fb.PNG|Orchid's Stage Ultra victory pose }} |-|KI Comics = Killer Instinct Nintendo Power Issue (1996) Orchid killer instinct comics1.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics2.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics3.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics4.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics6.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics5.jpg File:Killer_Instinct_-1_Nintendo_Power_Edition_(Paul_Gulacy_art)_FRONT.jpg KI 03.jpg KI 04.jpg KI 05.jpg KI 06.jpg KI 07.jpg KI 08.jpg KI 09.jpg Quotes Trivia *The lyrics to Orchid's new theme song for [[Killer Instinct (2013 video game)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]], aptly titled "[https://youtu.be/wS29hpQbz1M ''Touch Me And I'll Break Your Face]", seem to be directed at ARIA specifically (the colorful line "you'll never see me coming, bitch!" in particular), as they put into words B. Orchid's fearless defiance of Ultratech. **Similarly, the line "please man, I'm outta your league" appears to be a jab aimed at Cinder, ARIA's lieutenant, who, like Orchid, has a distinguished service record in the US special forces in his backstory for KI 2013. *In 1994, if the opponent is another Orchid during her breast flash No Mercy, instead of having a heart attack, she will throw her eskrimas down and stomp her heels in frustrated jealousy. *Orchid's animation while using the Fire Cat in Killer Instinct 2 is recycled from the first Killer Instinct game; the sprite reverts to her original appearance while transforming. * In [[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]], Orchid's ''KI2 costume was meant to be her retro costume but it was later scrapped and gave her Killer Instinct (1994) appearance instead. * During development of the original arcade version of Killer Instinct in 1994, which at the time was under the original name "Brute Force", Orchid was not yet created, and in her place were two scrapped female characters: Roxxy/Roxy Rave and Wanda. ** While Roxxy has not been used in the KI media at all (due to her character being scrapped and replaced with Orchid), her concept appearance looks similar to Ultratech secretary Kara from the non-canon KI Special comics. * When heard very closely in her intro, a voice can be heard talking to and supposedly directing Orchid from her unseen communication device, saying "Orchid, confirm visual." and "What's your time estimate?". This is possibly a fellow member of the Disavowed or presumably her superior. External Links *Orchid's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Orchid's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Media *Killer Instinct arcade playthrough (1994) - Playthrough of the original 1994 arcade game with B. Orchid *Orchid's 1994 arcade Ultimate Combo - Showcase of Orchid's original Ultimate Combo for historical purposes *DaytonJ (Orchid) vs. UA Bass (Kan-Ra) - Video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Orchid (KI 2013) *Orchid patch 3.7 advanced juggles (TDB Ki4Life) - Exhibition of advanced combo juggles with B. Orchid (KI 2013) Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters